The Writer, The Avatarverse, and The Mary Sue
by Lyrica Storm Wagner
Summary: Girl crosses over to another world, meets the main characters, becomes friends with the main characters, and battles great evil...The typical crossover story... with a not so typical cast... Warning: Mary Sue, self inserts and Zuko's emo-ness... Rated T


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender... If I did, Sasuke would be friends with Zuko, and they would form an emo band together...

A/N: Hey, this is my second attempt to write this story, the first story I've ever written for the public to see. I have tried to make this chapter as long as I possibly could, and perhaps all my stories would be as long as short stories... I'm sorry for that, but I am trying... And now, revised and ready to go, let the story begin!

word- narration

"word"- dialogue

_"word"-_ quote/ citation

_word- _thoughts

**word- **emphasis

**WORD- **exaggeration

**WORD**- over exaggeration

If you have a brain, you'll figure it out...

* * *

The Writer, The Avatarverse and The Mary Sue

Day 1: Of Stupid Internet Servers

Hello there, my name's Storm… I am an ordinary girl with big cheeks, a flat nose, and slightly long hair. I love reading… I'll read anything, smut, suefic, yaoi, lemon… sure. I am also a reviewer; however, I now post this story of my adventures in the avatar world… Impossible you say, well, that's true… but at the same time it's not…

Why?

Well, read the story if you want to know… but just a hint: As Yuuko-san said in xxxHOLiC, _"There is more than one world to those who know it…"_ or something like that…

And now, I'm here to tell you how from an _"I-don't-care-if- it's-a-bleeping-Mary-Sue-Fic-I'm-still-gonna-read-it"_ girl to a _"When-does the-Sue die?"_ girl… The story begins while I was logging on …

"Stupid connection! Why the -bleep- won't you work!" I was really mad since the ISP wasn't working, and I had to see if the stories on my favorite list were updated.

Just then… yup, you've guessed it. It was the typical crossover scene where you get sucked in some vortex and land into another world… Yes, even I knew what the heck was happening, but I never thought it would happen to me…

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

Usually on this situation, the person lands on the spot where the main character or the bishie is… And when this DID happen, I started to question my existence. I really didn't know which world I landed in though, at least, until I felt an air cushion catching me…

"Are you alright?"

_Hmm… a monk? Did I land in Tibet or something?_

…_Arrow_

It was Aang… wait!

_Bald, short, A.D.D. expression… _

Yup, definitely Aang…

Now I was really wondering if I was really human or just some OC some sick writer made up. Not that it matters, I don't really fit into sue standards… unless you count the self-insert…

"Stand back, she might be Fire Nation!"

That one was Sokka… and all his crazy sarcastic glory. I miss the wolf-tail, but I have to admit, he looks better with a FULL head of hair.

He was pointing his meteorite sword at me… What an odd mix of scary and cute…

"Who are you?" he asked.

Okay, usually a crossover Mary Sue gives her real name… so…

"My name's… Mary Sue."

"She's lying!"

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting Toph. But what can I say, she's awesomesauce. If I had a handicap, I'd choose sight… Seriously, Daredevil kicks butt and Toph can actually match Chuck Norris…

"Fine, just call me Storm then."

They all looked at Toph who said… with a very smug look may I add…

"She's telling the truth this time."

… Forget about matching, she can pwn Chuck!

And so, I told them my story, how I was a normal girl, blah, blah, blah, and I got sucked in my computer, and now I'm here and I don't know why… Surprisingly, they didn't look suspicious, even Sokka… and we know HE's the real mother hen of them all…

"Weird, Honosuseri said the same thing… Do you two know each other?" And for the first time, I heard Katara talk… live. And Meng was right… I'd kill for her manageable hair, loopies and all… No wonder the shipping wars won't die… (I'm one of the menacing Neutral shippers by the way… bewareuswewillfillyourheadwithfriendship)

But something about that Honosuseri didn't sound right…

Maybe I should tell you another story. A few weeks earlier, the teacher in my class had left early. I was bored… and the other kids in my class were making up noise louder than stampeding women on a sale day. And since I was bored, I went to the library (yeah, I'm a nerd), and picked up a book on Japanese mythology; upon many names that that would make your tongue run away in fear, there were two names that had caught my eye… because the translations for those names sounded really cool: Hikohohodemi (fireshade), and Honosuseri (fireshine). Long story short, I know what her name means…

_Another world, must be Japanese since her name means _"fireshine"

…_Oh crap, no!_


End file.
